Marissa's Story
Chapter 1 Under Arrest?! "Father? Father, is that you?" Said a petite girl around eleven years of age. This girl was Marissa Ann Scott. She had shimmering, waist-length black hair, with stormy bluish-grey eyes. ' '"My darling Marissa!" said her grey-haired father, "It is me! I have come home!" Her father had been away for mysterious reasons that even his daughter didn't know. Suddenly, there was a hard knock on the door. "Open up, Scott! Your under arrest!" Chapter 2 Pirate! Mr. Scott's eyes widened. His daughter looked worried. "Why are they arresting you, Father?" 'The door opened with a bang, and three navy soldiers marched in. "Halt!" one of the soldiers bellowed, "By order of Lord Beckett, James Thomas Scott shall be executed at sunrise tomorrow, on account of he being a pirate!" Marissa was so surprised she almost fell over. "Now, Scott, If you will......" The soldier gestured to another who was holding a set of shackles. Mr. Scott walked over without a word, for the sake of his daughter. Marissa opened her mouth but nothing came out. They led the two towards a fort. ''Lord Beckett's fort. ''Soon the girl found that she was shackled too and that she was standing before Lord Beckett. "Yes, I suppose she be a sufficient servant. But are you sure we can't just kill her? Nobody would notice........." Said Lord Beckett to his advisor. "Yes, yes. Very well. Mrs. Hanson!!!!!!" "Yes?" Mrs. Hanson asked. "Take this girl and make her a Proper servant!" "Yes, My Lord." A woman around sixty walked up and said "Come, lets get you into some more suited clothes." Marissa couldn't believe this. She would be a servant. Chapter 3 Sneaking 4 Freedom For the next few days she slept in the dungeon, with little more to eat than a bowl of Gruel, Then she was moved to the Servants Quarters, A'' ''large room with rows of beds. It was there that she thought up a plan. After a few years of servitude, when she was fourteen, She knew the fort like the back of her hand. And she hated it. She decided to sneak out while everyone was asleep. That night she sneaked into the Barracks' and grabed a sword. ''I don't think they'll be needing this... she thought to herself.''' '''When she got to the gates she realized the first flaw in her plan. There was a guard. She had thought of this, but she didn't think he'd be that.... HUGE. He was about seven feet tall! She slowly sneaked behind him and hit his head with the hilt of the sword she '"Borrowed". He crumbled to the ground.' '''She walked out of the gates, very proudly. Now she had to engage the next part of her plan.' Become a pirate. Chapter 4 Stowing Away "Ok, I know ''where ''I have to go, but I dont know ''how ''to get there..." 'Marissa looked around and saw an old dockworker. "Excuse me, sir. Would you happen to know how I can get to Tortuga?" The old man looked slightly startled, but answered anyway. "Well, Miss. I think you might fit in this box. It's heading to Tortuga on an East India Trading Company boat." Marissa' slowly got into the box. Soon she was sent off to Tortuga. '''When she arrived, she sneaked off the boat. "Ok, first place I should go is to Jack Sparrow. I've heard he's the worst pirate there is, but he's the only one I know of." '''She walked up a path to the town. Above an old building there was a sign that read "The Faithful Bride". '''As she walked in Jack Sparrow said "'Another bottle of rum, Mate." "Are you Jack Sparrow?" She asked. "No, I'm Joshamee Gibbs! Of course I'm Jack Sparrow!" He said, rather teasingly. "Now Mate, You seem to know My name, but what exactly is yours?"' '"'I'm Marissa Ann Scott."' Chapter 5 Infiltrate?! How?? '"Did you say Marissa Ann Scott??" He asked, dumbfounded. "Yes, that's precisely ''what I said." "I once knew a man named Scott. Best sailor I've ever known. Besides ME, of course." He said with most certainty, "Could you do something for me?", Jack asked. "Depends on what that 'something' is..." Said Marissa, cautiously. "Need you to infiltrate the Navy, find out what they're up to. They're doing something fishy up there. Best place to find out what they're doing is Kingshead. That's where nearly all Navy soldiers go at one time or another. Its also where all Navy operations are sent.", he said, barely stopping to breathe. "But I just escaped from the Navy! How would I get in, anyway??" She asked. "I'm sure you'll figure out something." And with that, he left.' Chapter 6 Captain Jailbreaker Ok, well, the first thing I should do is replace this sword. The Navy would NOT like to see me with it. If they did? Yikes! 'She though as she walked to the blacksmith. She was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into someone.' "OW" they both yelled in unison. "Oh, sorry!" Marissa said, slightly embarrassed. "Its fine. I'm Captain Jailbreaker." "I'm Marissa Scott." Oops. Way to go Marissa! Lets hope he doesn't know anything about my dad. Why would he? "Marissa Scott? Aren't you that girl who was forced to be a servant? Great.... '"Yes, I am. I ran away. Speaking of which, I came to get a sword. I kind of.... 'Borrowed' there sword." The second he heard that he burst out laughing.' "Whats so funny?!" She asked indignantly. Chapter 7 Silversmith '''"I just can't imagine YOU stealing from the NAVY!" He said, still laughing. "Well why not?!" ''She asked. "Because, your a GIRL! And you can't be more than twelve!" ''Twelve? TWELVE?! I'm FOURTEEN for Pete's sake!!! ''She thought icily. "Well, you can't be more than three. At least not in maturity!" Was her response, "And for your information, I'm fourteen!" "In what alternate universe?! And I AM mature!" "Not really!" They started yelling various insults at each other... until the blacksmith walked out. "What is going on out here?! Jail, you were supposed to be getting more materials for me to work with!" Said a grumbly man about forty. "Sorry, Dad." Jail said. "Ah, don't worry about it. I found some more in the basement. Who's this?" "I'm Marissa Scott. I've come here for a sword." The blacksmith glanced at her Maid outfit and the Navy sword and said "Ah, Lord Beckett sent you, I presume. Well I won't do it! I don't work for HIM!" He answered angerly. Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO